deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceus vs. Tabuu
Description Pokemon VS Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Two reality-warpers collide in this universal battle! Interlude Wiz: Gods - they walk among men, often unbeknownst to them. Boomstick: And sometimes they even warp reality! Like Arceus, the dog-pony God of Pokemon-''' Wiz: And Tabuu, the world-distorter with no backstory. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Arceus Wiz: Before time and space even began, one Pokemon hatched from a single egg. This Pokemon was the God of all Pokemon: Arceus. Boomstick: What? I didn't even know this thing existed. I could NEVER get it on my Pokemon Platinum. Wiz: Actually, that's because the item used for it, the Azure Flute, was never released. It can still be obtained by hacking the game, however. Anyway, Arceus then created the Pokemon Palkia and Dialga, who then created space and time, respectively. Boomstick: And according to the Pokedex, it used its... one-thousand arms?! Wiz: Uh, yeah, that's strange. But apparently Arceus can generate entire limbs on itself, at least up to one-thousand. Try not to think about that too long. Boomstick: Ow! My eyes! Wiz: Didn't I say try not to think about it? Boomstick: Ow I cannot unsee that! Anyway, Arceus also created a bunch of stone plates, each one with a different color and being a different Pokemon type. And each plate makes attacks of that type stronger. How holding a plate makes an attack stronger, I may never know. Maybe if I hold a Beer Plate, I'll get drunk slower? Wiz: No you won't. If anything, you'll get drunk faster. Anyway, that's very far from all it can do with those plates. You see Arceus' ability, Multitype? Well, using those Plates we just mentioned it can actually change its type to the type the Plate corresponds to. Boomstick: And if it doesn't have a Plate? Wiz: Then it's just Normal-type. Looking at Arceus' stats, it's just like all the Legendary Pokemon out there with stats that are all one-hundred, except Arceus proves it is better by having a Base Stat Total of seven-hundred and twenty. Highest of all non-Mega Pokemon. Boomstick: Psst! My Mega Mewtwo X has a Base Stat Total of seven-hundred and seventy! Where is your God now? Wiz: Please don't do this. Anyway, Arceus' level-up movepool is just enough to be effective. It has Seismic Toss, which throws the opponent with the force of the earth. Cosmic Power, which raises its already stellar Defenses. Natural Gift, which isn't going to be of any help since Arceus won't be holding any berries. Punishment, which does more damage as the opponent racks up stat boosts. Boomstick: And it has Gravity for bringing the opponent straight to the ground like he's gonna bang some chicks, Earth Power for pounding those chicks-''' Wiz: Boomstick! Arceus isn't- oh whatever. Earth Power is a Ground-type attack that may lower the opponent's Special Defense. Hyper Voice, a loud Normal-type sound-based attack. ExtremeSpeed, which is a Normal-type attack that allows Arceus to go at, well, extreme speeds. During this, Arceus goes so fast it's nothing but a blur and is almost guaranteed to go first during battle. 'Boomstick: Then there's Refresh if Arceus got tired during sex, Future Sight for making plans to bang another night, Recover-' Wiz: Arceus is NOT like that! Ugh, Refresh cures Arceus of any status ailments it may have, Future Sight is a Psychic-type attack that does damage after a few turns, Recover heals it, Hyper Beam is a very powerful Normal-type attack that forces Arceus to take a break after firing it. 'Boomstick: Just like any other man, Arceus gets really tired after blowing his load-' Wiz: Stop comparing Arceus to some guy having sex! Anyway, it leaves him wide open and is actually very impractical. Then there's the weird move Perish Song, which actually makes Arceus AND its opponent faint in two turns unless they leave battle. And finally, the mother of all its moves is Judgment, an extremely powerful attack that takes the type of whatever Arceus is. '''Boomstick: It's his equivalent of whether he'd want to do this girl or not. Wiz: Just- ugh. Now, Arceus is so powerful that he can actually create and destroy entire worlds. Judgment, specifically, can actually kill someone who is evil. Boomstick: I'm a Madokaist. Would Arceus use Judgment on me? Wiz: That was I don't even know how many episodes ago. Anyway, Arceus may be godlike in nature, but remember that it can only ever be one type. And the worst part is, it will always have a weakness depending on the type it is. And because we're only using its level-up movepool, it doesn't get access to many of its most powerful moves. Also limited PP is always a thing. Boomstick: Still, do not defile this god. You will take a Judgment to the face. Tabuu Wiz: In the composite and hardly canon world of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a weird... thing with no backstory was lurking. Boomstick: This thing? Master Hand. Wiz: Actually, no. Master Hand was just a puppet. Tabuu was the true man behind the man. For some reason, he appeared out of nowhere just to take all the composite worlds the characters from Super Smash Bros. came from and take complete control. Boomstick: Like Hitler! Wiz: And true to Hitler himself, Tabuu attempted to wipe out every last Smasher. Fortunately for the world of Smash, and thanks to the genius of King Dedede, everyone was able to get out of their trophy forms and lay down the hurt on Tabuu. Boomstick: And thanks to Mr. Deus Ex Machina Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: Tabuu, being a reality-warper, has several odd powers at his disposal. He can turn into a shark-blade thing and rush his opponent at high speeds, turn his arms into blades of energy, and turn into a golden energy cage that traps his opponents and blows them up. Boomstick: And that's just his first wave of attacks! He can also make a golden chain from out of nowhere and throw you with it, turn his body into a field of electrical energy, chop up people with purple blades like he's on a cooking show, make a point of his choosing explode, and even throw clones of himself at you. Wiz: MUCH better image than Arceus' arms- Boomstick: AGH MY EYES! Wiz: ...Anyway, it gets even stronger. Tabuu also can fire huge lasers out of a weird dragon-head thing, shoot tons of energy bullets, and can even create huge energy shuriken-boomerangs. Boomstick: I think Tabuu is just some evil Xanatos-ninja thing. Seriously, he's prepared for everything. Wiz: Then he can also grow to huge sizes, shoot lasers out of his eyes, teleport, teleport with explosions, but nothing can compare to his strongest move ever- Boomstick: The Red Rings of Death. Wiz: They're actually called Off Waves, but sure. The Off Waves were, at one point, powerful enough to transform every smasher into trophies. However, once his concentration broke, they were significantly weaker. However, they are still extremely powerful, being able to nearly kill a regular smasher in a single hit. Boomstick: Tabuu sounds all nice and powerful, but unfortunately not even he is limitless. While he possesses the power to bend reality and kick your ass in battle, most of his powerful attacks require concentration. Considering that Sonic just hit him once and weakened him severely, well... Wiz: Still, Tabuu isn't anyone you'd want to mess with. DEATH BATTLE ParaGoomba348 Tabuu was floating in a space-like dimension, taking realities from everywhere possible. Eventually, he hit the world of Pokemon. He began taking the energy away, when a white bolt of light struck him from behind. Tabuu turned around, and behind him was Arceus. FIGHT! Arceus was the one to start the battle. It covered itself in an ominous blue-purple aura, and stayed in one spot. This was the move Cosmic Power, and it had raised its defenses. Tabuu took advantage of Arceus' refusal to move, and turned his arm into a scythe made of blue energy wisps. The scythe glowed brightly, as if overflowing with ethereal energy. Tabuu struck at Arceus with his scythe arm, but Arceus' raised defenses let it take the attack. The Alpha Pokemon then rushed into Tabuu's body, flying at extreme speeds. This move was appropriately titled "Extreme Speed". Tabuu took the force of the blow and was knocked back, but he quickly retaliated by morphing himself into a gigantic blade that also slightly resembled a fish. The two titans rushed at each other at high speeds, neither one seeming to do damage to each other. Each collision was accompanied by a large explosion of energy, and after several collisions the two decided to try out other attacks because clearly that was not working. Tabuu then manifested a chain that had to have been about twelve feet long, and he swung it at Arceus. He knew that if it were to connect, that it would ensnare Arceus' body and he would then be able to throw Arceus using it. Arceus saw the chain coming and grabbed hold of it before it could connect. The Alpha Pokemon then swung the chain using Seismic Toss, and threw Tabuu into the ground. But Tabuu quickly got up, and swung the chain to throw Arceus into the ground. The two were still not giving up. Before Tabuu could make another strike, he suddenly felt a great force begin to tug him down to the ground. Arceus was the cause of this; the move Gravity. Tabuu sunk into the ground, and then pieces of the ground began to explode where Tabuu was. This was Earth Power. Tabuu angrily freed himself from the ground and seemed to disappear... Arceus looked around for Tabuu only to see a two large, golden brackets, to either side of it. It tried to figure out what was going on, but then there was an explosion at Arceus' side. It didn't faze Arceus much, but then Tabuu showed himself to the Pokemon god again. These two were getting increasingly frustrated with each other. Tabuu chopped at Arceus several times, but then Arceus moved out of the way and then looked into the future. Its clairvoyance showed Tabuu taking a massive strike, but then angrily firing off a huge attack which seemed to have the power to eliminate it. Arceus took note of what it saw in the future, and planned accordingly. Before Arceus could try to strike at Tabuu again, Tabuu threw clones of himself at Arceus. Each clone that hit the God exploded and caused some damage, but Arceus retaliated by growing one-thousand arms. The God used the arms to smack away every single clone that came its way, and then it hit Tabuu with one-thousand strikes, one with each arm (it went extremely quickly, so don't worry). Arceus then backed away and retracted all of its arms. It then opened its mouth, and fired off a huge beam of white light at Tabuu. Tabuu quickly manifested a large dragon's head, and that fired a beam of purple light of the same size. The two beams dissipated upon contact, and then both looked to be mostly out of power. But then. Then Tabuu seemed to suddenly be in pain. He took a huge attack, one that he didn't even see coming. It pained him severely. He angrily fired off a huge red wave at Arceus: The dreaded Off Waves. Arceus had already planned for this, and began to scream at the top of its godly lungs with Hyper Voice. Tabuu's Off Waves and Arceus' Hyper Voice counteracted each other, and neither one hit the target. Tabuu stopped firing the Off Waves, when suddenly he saw himself surrounded by lots of white lights. "JUDGMENT!" Boomed a holy-sounding voice. Tabuu could only see white. He saw his body completely disintegrate as he could feel nothing, until he became completely nothing. KO! Results Boomstick: Take that Tabuu! That'll teach ya a thing or two about being Hitler! Wiz: This match was extremely close. Arceus and Tabuu's stats nearly mirrored each other, and they both had attacks that countered each other. Arceus' Extreme Speed and Tabuu's fish-blade, and Arceus' Seismic Toss and Tabuu's gold chain, and Arceus' Hyper Voice and Tabuu's Off Waves just to name a few. However, one crucial factor decided this battle: Tabuu's weakness to surprise. Boomstick: Which Arceus could totally do with Future Sight! Because Sonic managed to do that, well, why couldn't Arceus? Wiz: And because Tabuu is an evil entity, Judgment was an almost guaranteed kill. Boomstick: I won't judge Tabuu for his actions, but Arceus sure did. Wiz: The winner is Arceus. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Arceus Tabuu Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Not sure Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015